Finding My Sunshine
by XxRofLxX
Summary: Percy Jackson hasn't seen Annabeth in 5 five yrs. He's looking for her. He's famous now. Will they be able to find each other? And when they do, will they be together again? He also hasn't seen anyone from camp. PERCABETH.
1. Prologue

**This is my first PJO story. I usually write stories for the anime category. (I'm an anime freak XD) Please tell me how you like it.**

**NOTE! I won't be able to update frequently because I have school and a life, so sorry.**

**x-x-x-x**

_**Prologue **_

Hey everyone! I am absolutely happy and excited with my life right now. My life is perfect and there is nothing else I want. People, please sense the sarcasm! I'm miserable. Sure, I have 'The Life', the one people want to have, the famous life, but what I really want is somebody to share my life with. Paparazzi have been looking for her too, pretty funny if you ask me.

They asked me once, "Percy Jackson, who do you want to spend the rest of your life with?" I told them, "I've been looking for her for the past five years. " They just laughed at that and said, "The Percy Jackson, no girlfriend? As if!"

I met her when I was 12 but we lost contact when I turned 18. I'm 23 now and I'm still looking for her. Yes, all you fans can scream or something. I am looking for Annabeth Chase, the best daughter of Athena. You must all think I want a death wish, right? Well, yeah I guess looking for Annabeth and defying her mother makes me think I want a death wish.

Now, you're all wondering how I got famous, right? Well, long story short, I got discovered! I'm joking, here's the real story…

I was 19 then, I was walking around the Central Park one day when a hellhound attacked. I took out Riptide and started fighting. I don't know what the Mist was doing that day because for some unknown reason, the people saw the hellhound as, you know, a _hellhound._ They screamed and all that. It just so happens that a member of the Hollywood Board of Directors was taking an afternoon stroll and happened to see me with a bronze sword taking on an elephant-sized hellhound.

After I had reduced the hound to dust, he approached me cautiously. "What is your name young man?" he asked. "Percy Jackson." I answered bluntly. "Well my friend, how would you like to star in a movie?"

And that is how it happened. Weird, but true. Oh, and I swear the Fates were involved in this because they can control the stupid Mist. Or at least one of the gods. Or Thalia who wanted to do something for fun but that's beside the point. That is just the story of my life for the past 4 years.

The other day, I saw friends I haven't seen in 7 years, 2 years before I lost contact with _her_. I saw Clarisse and Chris the other day.

_I was walking down a random road because I was bored. I was pretty sure paparazzi would pop up sometime soon so I enjoyed my freedom. I was looking at random shops. I was __**not**__ window shopping BTW.I was just walking and walking when I heard my name being called. I thought it was just another fan but then I realized that person used my __**real**__ name. _

_She called again, "PERSEUS JACKSON!" I turned abruptly. There, I saw Clarisse La Rue. The Clarisse La Rue who was my enemy the first day of camp. She looked like a model now but of course, she still had that deadly aura around her._

"_Clarisse ? Clarisse La Rue?! Is that you?!"_

"_Who do you expect it to be Seaweed Brain?!"_

"_I haven't seen you in 7 years!"_

"_Yeah, yeah. By the way, I'm Clarisse Rodriguez now."_

"_You got married to Chris?!" I wasn't that surprised really. It was expected. _

"_Yeah, here he comes now with Demetri."_

"_You got married and had a daughter?!" That got me surprised. _

"_So? What's it to you? I bet you have 12 spawns with Annabeth."_

_I sulked. It must have been really obvious. "Um… I haven't seen Annabeth in 5 years, Clarisse."_

_She softened. "Oh um…, sorry. I didn't know. Here meet my daughter. This is Demetri Rodriguez." She said as a little girl about 3 years old. _

"_Demetri, meet Uncle Percy, real name, Perseus." The little girl waved. I smiled and waved back. Chris then showed up. "She runs really fast you know!" he panted._

_Then, he noticed me. "Oh gods, is that you?! Oh, man! I haven't seen you since forever! I thought Athena killed you, blasted you into smithereens or something. I bet you've got 10 times as many spawns as me and Clarisse have. How's Annabeth?" I didn't answer, I just sulked again._

_Clarisse whispered something in his ear. He looked like he saw a ghost. "Dude, I'm sorry. You've gotta find her dude! You need each other."_

_I laughed, "Yeah, I know. I just can't find her. The Fates are twisted."_

"_Man, you know you fates are intertwined. You'll find her someday."_

"_Really, our fates are intertwined? How cliché can you get?!"_

"_Clarisse is rubbing off on me!" I just laughed._

The next day, an article came out on the newspaper:

**PERCY JACKSON IS ACTUALLY A PERSEUS?!**

Percy Jackson was caught with some friends yesterday at 3:OO p.m. They are the first friends we have seen of Percy's.

At 2:58 p.m. an unknown lady called a name only found in Greek Mythology. "Perseus Jackson!" she called. We later found out that she was Clarisse Rodriguez, known before as Clarisse La Rue. At first, we thought she was Percy's, or should I say PERSEUS'S, long lost girlfriend. We later found out that she was nothing but a friend who married to another friend, Chris Rodriguez.

Percy was startled but happily started talking to the two. They kept saying the name of a girl, Annabeth. Who was this mysterious girl they were talking about? And why the two Rodriguezes think she and Percy would have _spawns_, as they call it? Why does Clarisse use such foul language in their conversation? Why do they always refer to Greek Mythology? And why do they say gods instead of god? We will keep an eye out Percy, or should I say PERSEUS, Jackson.

**By Fredrick Johnson**

And there was a picture of us below. Pretty darn stupid of you asked me, but that was the life of a demi-god superstar. And Chris was right, I **need** Annabeth in my life or I would die of loneliness.

**x-x-x-x**

**That, everyone, is the prologue of **_**Finding My Sunshine**_**. I actually like this one! I thought it was written quite nicely. But that's just my opinion. Reviews are appreciated and praises are indeed welcome. Criticism is okay too, I guess. Please really support me in my first PJO story!**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**v**


	2. I See You

**I tried to get this up as fast as I could. I really appreciate all those who reviewed the first chapter. It means a lot to me! I know, this may not really reach up to your standards but I tried my best. Asterisks (*) mean there's an Author's Note. The A/Ns will be listed at the bottom. I wouldn't want to disturb your reading!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians. I am not involved in it whatsoever. I am just a mere fan. **

**+-+-+-+**

**I See You**

My story starts when I finished filming my new movie. It's called 'Vigor'*. That was a month after I met Clarisse and Chris. The producer, Mr. Smith*, gave me some tickets for some friends who want to come.

He must have seen the article. Since his is the first time he has ever given me tickets. He also told me to ask for more if I do need more. He only gave me six. I guess I can invite Clarisse and Chris and they can also bring Demetri or they can ask Chiron and Mr. D to baby-sit her. I mean they have nothing better to do than play pinochle. LOL, that sounded funny.

Luckily, when we met we exchanged phone numbers. Now, I know what you're thinking, 'A demigod can't have a phone! Monsters will come everyday!'

Well, I'll tell you now. Ever since we defeated Kronos, monsters haven't been that active. We can call people twenty times a day and a monster won't show up. We're lucky like that.

I dialed Clarisse's number. It ringed few times before she picked up.

"Hello?" Clarisse said.

"Yeah, hi Clarisse. It's Percy."

"Oh, what do you want Seaweed Brain?"

"Clarisse, do you want to come to my movie premiere? It's this Saturday."

"Sure, it's the one called 'Vigor', right?"

"Yep. It's being held at Apple Movie Theatre*."

"Okay, should we wear something nice like a dress and tux? Or just something casual? And should I bring Demetri?"

"You can wear one of those casual dresses and it's okay if Chris wears jeans. I plan on wearing jeans too." I told her. I know movie premieres are supposed to be big deal but I don't really care. I never wear a tux. It's not my type. "Oh, and since you're getting the tickets from me, you'll be sitting in your 'honorary seats' next to me. Meet me tomorrow at noon in Starbucks* to get them. And I guess you can bring Demetri but it's an action movie, I don't think it would be appropriate."

She laughed, "Yeah, I guess so. I'll let Mr. D baby-sit. Thanks Seaweed brain. You can call Grover too. I have his number."

"Really? I haven't talked to him in a few years too."

"Wow, Jackson. Have you forgotten the existence of Iris Messaging?"

"I don't have any drachmas on me anymore."

"You do know Hermes has a company which sells drachmas, right? Two dollars per drachma." I could hear her stifling a laugh.

"I haven't been very involved with the Greek world lately. I haven't been kept posted."

"Yeah, you're right you haven't. So, Grover's number is ----------" I wrote down the number on a notepad I keep in my car.

"Thanks Clarisse, I'll give him a ring now. Bye."

"Bye Seaweed Brain. Hey, Chris," I heard her shout to her husband, "we've gotta go shopping!" I heard a distant "NO!!!!!!!"

I laughed. I hung up after that exchange. I hastily dialed Grover's number. "Hey, this is Percy Jackson."

"You're kidding. Oh, gods Percy! How are you?" Grover's voice came out as a stutter.

"I'm fine Grover. Listen, I called to invite you to my movie premiere. You know, the one called 'Vigor.'"

"Sure. I'd love to. Juniper can come right?" he asked.

"Yeah, duh she can, as long as she comes as a human not a tree." I joked.

"Of course. Wait, what do I wear?" I told him what I told Clarisse.

"You're gonna be at the front row with me. So meet me tomorrow at noon in Starbucks to get your tickets. And do have Nico's number?"

"Yeah, he's number is ----------. And Starbucks is good. Meet you there. Bye Percy." He said and hung up.

I dialed Nico's number and waited for him to pick up. "Hello? Nico di Angelo here."

"Hey, Nico. It's your cousin."

"Huh? But I only have Percy, Thalia, Josh (Thalia's brother) and Mary (Percy's sister) as cousins. And this doesn't sound like Josh…"

"Nico, who do you think it is?" I was met with silence.

"Oh my gods! Percy?!"

"Took you long enough! Yeah, I wanted to invite you to my movie premiere, you know 'Vigor'?"

"Gods! I've been dying to see that. It's supposed to have lots of blood. I'll come. Who else is coming? And what should I wear?"

"Uh, let's see…. Grover, Chris, Clarisse and Juniper. Oh, and I plan on IM-ing Thalia and calling Rachel. And just wear something casual. Jeans are fine as long as you don't look like an idiot. Do you happen to know where Hermes's drachma shop is?"

"Well, I think it was on _______ Rd. You should be able to tell. It's got a big neon sign up front."

"Thanks Nico. Come to Starbucks at noon tomorrow to get your ticket."

"Sure Percy, see you tomorrow." He hung up.

I got into my car and drove to ________ Rd. Nico was right. There was a big neon sign of Hermes's trademark flying shoes. I parked my BMW and stepped inside.

Inside, it looked like a regular post office. There was a sign hanging in the middle, 'To the Drachma Shop' it said. I followed that sign. I entered the back portion of the shop. There was a man there. He looked old and withered. He looked at me. "I am Heracles. How many drachmas would you like to buy?"

I stopped, "You're Heracles? You're old!"

He looked at me dangerously, "Yes, I am. I was brought here from the Underworld. It's a lot better down there, there are parties at Elysium."

"Oh, so you went to Elysium."

"Yes I did boy. Now, how many drachmas do you want?"

"Just one." I told him and handed him two dollars. In return, he tossed me a golden drachma.

I walked out to the main store. An identical old man was seated at the counter. "Who might you be?" I asked him.

"I'm Perseus." He answered. I looked at him.

"We have the same name. Did you go to Elysium too?" I asked.

"Yeah, I did they have killer parties there!"

I chuckled and walked out. I walked to my parked car and opened the door. I was about to step inside when I saw a blonde with grey eyes. I snapped my head to look but no one was there.

"Must be my imagination, I'm hallucinating since I need her so much…" I muttered and got in my car and drove back to my apartment. Once I arrived, I quickly made a rainbow in the bathroom.

"_O goddess Iris, please accept my offering._* Thalia Grace, where ever she is." The mist shimmered and Thalia appeared. It looked like she was in the middle of hunting.

"Yo, Thalia!" I called. She tripped and let the gazelle get away.

"Oh, gods. Who goes there?!" she screamed. She took sight of the IM "Seaweed Brain?"

"The one and only." I grinned.

"You let the gazelle get away! But heck, I don't care. I haven't seen you in ages! How are you and why are you IM-ing?" she rambled. The other hunters in the background looked at her funny and one other caught the gazelle she was hunting.

"Well, I just happen to have one extra premiere ticket to 'Vigor' and I would you to come." I said.

"Well, sure. I'm near New York anyways. Let me go ask Lady Artemis." She disappeared from the IM for a few _seconds_ and came back with two dresses. One was a silver ball gown and the other was a silver casual dress.

"Which one? Formal or casual?" she asked.

"Casual. No one needs to wear formal clothes. I think those kind of clothes are stupid." She nodded and I told her to get her ticket from me at Starbucks noon tomorrow.

"Okay. No problem, meet you tomorrow Seaweed Brain." Then she murmured something that sounded like "Is it just me or did Seaweed Brain get smarter? Must be me." And with that she waved her hand through the mist.

The only one left is Rachel. I'll grab two other tickets from the boss first, just in case Rachel wants to bring a friend. I called Mr. Smith and he told me to drive back to the studio and _grab_ it from him.

I didn't think he meant it literally, but I was wrong. I spent one hour trying to catch him for it. My boss is wacky that way. With a little help from a water puddle, I finally got the tickets out of his grasp. I called Nico again for Rachel's number.

After I finally got Nico to spit it out, I called Rachel. "Rachel Elizabeth Dare here. And to other people I'm known as the Oracle of Delphi. What can I do for you?" she said it really fast.

"Uh, right. It's Percy Jackson."

"GODS! Percy? Is that you?! How are you? How did you get my number? How's Annabeth? Why didn't you invite me to your wedding? How many children do you have? And why are you calling?" she said that really fast too.

"Yes, it is me. I'm perfectly fine, you should know if you're watching TV and reading newspapers. I got your number from Nico. I haven't seen Annabeth in five years. We did not have a wedding and we don't have any children. And I'm calling because I wanted to invite you to the movie premiere of my movie 'Vigor.' Any other questions?"

"Oh, Percy, I'm sorry. I thought you guys would get together. And one more question… Can I bring Lord Apollo?" her voice kinda faltered at the last part.

"Why would you wanna bring Lord Apollo?"

"Uh—we kinda started going out…"

"But you're the Oracle!"

"Hey, not my fault. He kinda forced me into it at first because he needed somebody to present to this minor god for a bet and then we ended up going out for real and since he's the one who told the Oracle never to date, he could just lift that, right?"

"Yeah, I guess he could. And of course he can come. But it would be kinda awkward with a god with us…"

"Don't worry. Lord Apollo barely acts like a god. He acts like a teenager!"

"I heard that!" I heard someone call in the background, most probably Lord Apollo. "Sorry!" Rachel called back. "What do I wear?"

"You can just wear something casual. Lord Apollo can just wear jeans and stuff. I never war any of those formal clothes. I think they're useless. I have a question Rachel!"

"Shoot."

"Uh, what will happen to Apollo if you, you know, uh—die?" I croaked out the last part.

"That's already been taken care of. I'm immortal now and I'm the Oracle forever. I'm not a god though. I just don't die." She said.

"You're what?!"

"All the gods agreed since they think when I die, Apollo would be in depression and the sun would be extinguished and the world as we know it would die."

"Can you please not utter the 'd' word again?!" Apollo demanded. "Sorry!" Rachel called again.

"So, meet me tomorrow at noon in Starbucks to grab you tickets from me."

"Sure. See you tomorrow Perce! Hey Apollo! You know Percy—"

"Yeah, I know. Tell Percy I'd love to come!"

"You heard that right? I hate all-seeing gods." Rachel grumbled.

"I heard that too!"

"UGH!" Then she hung up. That was funny and very unexpected. I have crazy friends like that. Well, there's nothing to do now. I'll guess I'll just describe my apartment, or you could call it an enormous suite.

I live on the top floor of Lime Suites*. I've also go the biggest room since my room is basically the whole level. When I look out the east window, I see the ocean. Yes, I live near the sea. Of course I do. When I look out the west window, I see some mountains with some villas, which is where my mom, Sally Blofis, lives. When I look out the north window, I see a big poster of me. South window equals the biggest parking lot you'll ever see. I don't particularly like the view of my south window.

In one corner of the room, is my computer. It's angled in a way so that I can see the sea. I have a couch in the middle of the oversized living room. It forms a square with only three sides. Thus leaving an opening to walk. There's a little coffee table filled with papers and document and scripts for future movies. There are five other doors. One leads to the kitchen, one leads to the master bedroom, one leads to the guest bedroom, one leads to the dining room and the last one leads to the gym/ entertainment room.

In the kitchen, I have the latest cooking technology which cooks for me. I just type in what I want on a board-ish thing near the stove and it cooks. I also have a wooden table which seats only four people for breakfast. I only use the dining room for when I have visitors or I'm throwing a little party.

The dining room has well, a table. I have a sea theme in there. My friends often ask why. I just say, "I love the sea. I can't help it." They just shrug it off. Well, almost all of my friends shrug it off. I've got a few demigod friends too. Rose is a daughter of Apollo, Richard is a son of Aphrodite and Ben is a son of Ares. Never thought I'd be friends with a son of Ares. I'm worried because Rose, Richard and Ares always go to my premieres since they're all rich. But this time, Apollo's coming and Rose… Well, you get the idea.

The guest bedroom isn't really that great. I don't know what got into me, but I made the theme… owls and nature. I must really miss Annabeth. The room has its own bathroom. Nothing really special.

The master bedroom looks just like my room in my dad's palace. And, to make me feel closer to home, it's filled with water. I tell people to never enter my room unless you wanna die. They can only enter if I'm with them and if they're demigods. My bed is a green king-sized bed. I have another water-proof laptop in here and a bedside table. Everything in my room is waterproof. I have a closet with my clothes all dry, of course. I have a bookcase laid on the wall. Whenever I buy a new book, before I enter my room, I cast a little spell on it so it becomes waterproof.

I'm too lazy to describe the last room, the gym/ entertainment room. The theme is Camp Half Blood. No one can come in here too. I have a rock climbing wall. It isn't so high though (I have a high ceiling) and just like camp, lava pours down. I also have a training ground and a normal treadmill. I need to keep in shape. I also have a widescreen TV.

That pretty much describes my whole house. I went into the kitchen and had dinner. I got into bed early. I had nothing better to do anyways. But I still can't get over the fact that Rachel is immortal and dating Apollo…

**The Next Day: Starbucks: Noon:**

I ordered an espresso while waiting for my friends. I sat near the window so that they could see me. I had my laptop with me. I was just surfing the net when I saw a girl with blonde hair and grey eyes walk past. I turned my head but I didn't see anybody. Must be my imagination, again! This is getting really annoying!

Just then, I felt someone tap my shoulder. I turned to see Rose and Ben. Did I mention they were going out? Nope, I didn't.

"Hey, Percy." They said together.

"Hey guys. What are you doing here?" I asked. They looked at me weird.

"Getting coffee, duh! Why else would we be here?" I panicked. Rose, Apollo, dad. AH!

Right then, Thalia entered the shop. I waved. She immediately spotted me. She came and ran to hug me.

"Gods, Percy! You've grown. I look like a kid now. Stupid, I wish I could still age, I would look older than you then!" I laughed. It's true, Thalia's a head shorter than me now.

"Yo, Thalia long time no see. How many years has it been? Five I think!"

Rose nudged me. "Introduce us! Is she your girlfriend?" she asked.

"No, she's so not my girlfriend! This is Thalia Grace, daughter of Zeus and commander of the Hunters of Artemis. Thalia, this Rose, daughter of Apollo and Ben, son of Ares, they are currently going out." I introduced.

Thalia looked at me funny. "Daughter of Apollo, son of Ares. I heard Apollo was coming today with Rachel! And who knew you could be friends with a son of Ares. He hates you."

"Yes, Apollo's coming today. That's why I'm freaking out in the inside." I said starting to sweat.

"My dad's coming? What? Why? I've never even seen him. No, wait I did see him, once at camp." Rose said.

"And why would my dad hate you?" Ben asked bewildered.

"Rose, don't be surprised. Your dad is currently dating Rachel, the oracle of Delphi. Rachel has just recently become immortal so chill and don't hate. And Ares hates me because I beat him once when we were fighting."

"I thought Oracles weren't allowed to date." Rose said.

"Yep, they aren't but your dad made that rule. He can easily lift it." Rose slumped into an empty chair.

"Rachel became immortal?! What?! Why? How did I not know about this?" Thalia whispered/ shouted.

"My dad does not get beaten easily! How?" Ben rambled.

"Stop with the questions. I can't take it. Sheesh."

"Percy!" I heard Grover's voice call.

I turned to see Grover with crutches, a hat and fake feet. "Grover! Man, I haven't seen you in a few years already! How're you? And where's Juniper?"

"Man, I missed you too. Juniper's back at camp."

"Dude, what's with the crutches?" Ben asked.

"He's a satyr." I whispered.

"Oh," both Rose and Ben said.

"Grover, this is Rose, daughter of Apollo and this is Ben, son of Ares. And this is Grover my best friend from camp." I introduced again.

"Hi."

"Hi."

"Hello."

"Hey, Percy!" I heard Clarisse this time.

I turned to indeed see Clarisse and Chris. Chris had Demetri in his hands.

"Hi Uncle Percy, Uncle Grover, Auntie Thalia!" Demetri said in her cute little voice.

"Hi."

"Hello."

"Hi."

"Who might this cutie be?" Rose asked, clearly in awe of how cute Demetri is.

"This Clarisse, daughter of Ares and this Chris, son of and their daughter Demetri. Clarisse, Chris, this Rose, daughter of Apollo and this is Ben, son of Ares." I introduced, yet again!

"Oh, hey little bro." Clarisse said.

Nico came in next. "Yo, cousins." He greeted.

"Rose, Ben, this is Nico son of Hades" insert two people's flinch here "This is Rose daughter of Apollo and Ben, son of Ares." I introduced again.

Nico gave a hand salute. "Don't worry, I won't kill you."

Now, they only ones missing are Lord Apollo and Rach—

"Percy!" –el.

"Hi Rachel." I stood and gave a bow to Apollo. I saw everyone doing the same thing.

"Sheesh, no need to bow. That's not cool. Hi Percy, Thalia, Grover, Clarisse, Chris, Nico, Rose and Ben. You've grown Percy! You've been absent from our world for a little while, haven't you? How've you been daughter of mine?" Apollo greeted us quite cheerfully.

Rachel gave me a hug. Rose looked really awkward. "Hi, dad." She mumbled. She looked nervously at Rachel as if she was afraid.

"No need to be afraid. I won't kill you or anything. Nice to meet you. I'm Rachel, the Oracle of Delphi. Ah, crap." Rachel's eyes started to go green. Her head hang sideways. I could tell she was about to give a prophecy, not good. Hopefully, I won't be anything too bad.

"_The hero's movie shall be a hit, I can't count how many times he said **it. Our hero will be surprised with what he will see, but rest assured it will be memorable for thee._" came the Oracle's raspy voice. Rachel's eyes returned to their happy selves. "Ugh." She mumbled and slumped into an empty seat.

"I don't feel so good. Who knew the stupid Oracle had a sense of humor." Rachel joked.

"What does she meet by what I see will be memorable for me?" I wondered out loud.

"Who cares? As long as it isn't that bad." Thalia said. "C'mon Percy, give us the tickets. I have to get back to Lady Artemis. They're having a hunting spree and I don't want to miss it."

"Sheesh, impatient much. You haven't changed a lot." I grumbled. I took the tickets from my pocket and handed them out.

"They're coming to your premiere, Percy?" asked Ben.

"Yep. As the paparazzi quotes 'We need to see more friends of Percy, or should we say PERSEUS, Jackson.' I find the Perseus thing funny." I laughed. "Hey, everyone except Thalia, do you wanna go get lunch or something. We can talk about our lives, which I have been MIA for a while."

"Sure, it could be fun!" Apollo said.

"Lord, you already know what happens in our lives." Nico pointed out and the rest of us nodded.

"But it would be fun to hear about you point of view of it. Though I do find Percy's room incident with the maid really funny." He laughed. I laughed with him.

"I remember that one. Come one guys, I'll tell you about it when we get to the restaurant."

"Well, bye then. Me and Ben have somewhere to be." Rose said, waved and walked away.

"Do _it_ safely." I heard Apollo whisper.

"Dad!"

"Sheesh, just making sure."

We laughed. Thalia also said her goodbyes. We went to this French café on the other side of town. I told people how to get there and everyone got into their respective cars. Grover rode with me.

All in all the lunch was very eventful. Nico almost called up a skeleton and knocked out a waitress that was flirting with him, Rachel gave a little more stupid prophecies and almost gave a very bad prophecy to a mortal girl who was hitting on Apollo, Grover ate up all the napkins and he almost choked on a spoon, Apollo didn't eat anything at all and glared at guys who were staring at Rachel, Clarisse scolded Chris at least 17 times and the best one of the day…

"_Chris! You were supposed to feed Demetri. She's still three!" Clarisse shouted. Demetri was playing with her food not knowing what to do with the spoon of mash potatoes and gravy._

"_We need to train her to feed herself!" chatter around the table had stopped to look at the couple who were fighting for the 9__th__ time. _

_Demetri flicked the spoon and the mash flew. It was as if time slowed down, everyone was anticipating on who it would land on. We all froze at the sight. _

_The mash had landed on Lord Apollo. He was silent for 20 nerving seconds before he laughed. The mash had landed on his nose. He then colored it _red_._

"_Lookie! I'm a clown!" he cried. We all looked at him weirdly._

_Rachel sighed, "Percy, scratch what I said yesterday, Apollo acts like a _five year old_."_

"_I'm right here you know! Come on, when can _I_ have my fun?" the god of the sun said and made the mash disappear. _

"_Apollo, you're supposed to be thousands of years old. Why do still act like your five?"Rachel asked exasperated. We all laughed. "I'm more mature than you and I'm like 23!"_

_All heads nodded in agreement. _

"_Demetri, say sorry to Lord Apollo." Chris said. _

"_Why do you call him a lord?" She asked._

"_Because we have to. He's a god." Clarisse whispered._

"_Oh, sowi Lord Apowo."_

"_How can she get 'lord' right but not Apollo?" Apollo wondered aloud._

The end. The best ever. So, today's Saturday now and it's the day of the premiere. I got ready to go. I wore a white t-shirt under a green polo which I didn't button up. Throw in some faded jeans and black converse and my look is complete. I came out of my room without a single drop on me.

I got into my Ferrari and drove all the way to the Apple Movie Theatre. All of my other friends just arrived too. I tossed the key to the valet and went to join them. We walked towards the entrance on the red carpet together.

"Hey Percy!" They called.

Clarisse was wearing a black dress that stopped mid thigh. It looked somehow like a black toga with diamonds lining the straps. She wore black strappy heels. Thalia wore a strapless silver dress with a bubble skirt. She had a black belt with a silver moon on it. She wore a silver headband and black pumps. Rachel had a yellow dress. It stopped right below the knee. She paired it with a purple shawl and a purple scarf. She had a necklace with a sun as the pedant. I think that's courtesy of Apollo. Juniper wore a green dress shirt that had a tree on it. She paired it with a white flow-y skirt and white sandals. Nico wore a normal t-shirt, guess which color, that's right, black, with a skull on in. He had an aviator's jacket and a cap. Grover was still on his crutches and fake feet. He wore a blue polo. He also had another blue cap. He looked the most decent among us. Chris wore a jacket over a *cough* pink *cough* shirt, faded jeans and some aviator sunglasses. Lord Apollo wore a yellow shirt that had a huge sun on it. He wore jeans, sunglasses and yellow converse.*

"Well, ready to walk the red carpet my friends?" I asked. They all laughed. "Let's do it! They cheered.

I went first. Cameras flashed and reporters tried to get over the barricades. "Percy! Have you brought any more friends?" a random reporter asked.

"Yep. I'll introduce you to them. This is Rachel and her boyfriend Apollo." Rachel and Apollo walked on the red carpet. Some of the demigods who recognized him bowed right away. The mortals looked at them weirdly, they didn't care.

"No need to bow, that's so 19th century." Apollo said and all the people got up. Guys were giving Rachel 'call me' signs. Apollo glared at them. His eyes took the shape of fire under his sunglasses. The men cowered. Rachel laughed and touched his arm. He immediately cooled down.

"This is Grover and his wife Juniper." Grover and Juniper walked. "Why is he on crutches?" a guy asked.

"Uh—my fault." I mumbled. Everybody laughed.

"My cousin Thalia and my other cousin Nico. Both are single." I grinned. The girls squealed. "Call me, Nico! You are so hot!!!!" the girls screamed. "Thalia, will you go out with me?!" the boys shouted. They shot me a death glare. If looks could kill, I'd be dead by now. Nico practically radiated death. I grinned and gave them a thumbs up.

"This is Clarisse and Chris. You've already seen them." Clarisse and Chris walked and walked like it's nothing.

"I'll be introducing more if I can get in touch with them." I said and grinned at the camera and joined my friends who waiting for me at the entrance.

When I got there, Rachel and Lord Apollo were fighting. "They were giving you 'call me' signs!" Lord Apollo said.

"You didn't have to glare at them like that. A normal glare would have been good." Rachel said. "You're supposed to pretend to be human today, not the sun god you are."

Believe me, I wasn't the only one laughing. We entered the movie house with linked arms and doing the can-can. It was funniest sight you'd ever see. A couple of grown-ups doing the can-can at a movie house.

We took our seats after grabbing popcorn and a bunch of soda. Lord Apollo brought his own pack or ambrosia and a whole can of nectar. Rachel brought one of hers too. I still can't over the fact that she's an immortal now.

The movie started just as Nico finished his joke about Minos. The movie went pretty smooth with no monster attacks and Thalia laughing at my face at times, Juniper crying because a whole Juniper plantation was torn down, I assured her that it was only computer graphics and that didn't really happen, Apollo glaring at a few more guys, Grover chewing on cans and other stuff he brought along, Rachel leaning on Apollo trying to hide her giggles, me commenting on how this movie was like the old days and Nico cracking a joke whenever he felt like it. All in all it was just another night with friends, or so I thought.

As I walked out, I saw yet another blonde with grey eyes. Abandoning my friends, I ran after her. She ran, I ran, she stopped, I stopped, she turned around, I gasped and pulled her into a bone-crushing hug.

"P-Please l-let go of m-m-me. I-I-I can't breathe!" she managed to gasp out. By now, my friends had caught up with me.

"Who's the chic Percy?" Nico asked.

I let go of her and everybody except Apollo gasped. We group hugged, except Apollo. Thalia was crying.

"Annabeth! Annabeth! Annabeth!" she cried, "I haven't seen you in so long. It felt as if my sister was gone!"

Juniper was crying too, "Annabeth, my like-a-sister. I've missed you. Where have you been?!"

Even Clarisse was shedding a few tears, "Hi, Owl Head. We've all missed you. Why did you leave?"

Rachel was crying too, "Is this what the stupid Oracle meant? Annabeth! Annie! Anne! I don't know what your nickname should be, I'm just glad your back! What the hell were you thinking, disappearing like that?!"

We all let her go. Paparazzi was crowding around trying to see what was happening. I turned to look at Annabeth, she was crying like there was no tomorrow.

"Guys, I've missed you so much!" she cried. She bawled her eyes out. She hugged every single one of us, even me. She held a little longer with me and Thalia. "I'm so sorry, so sorry. I know I shouldn't have disappeared. I'm sorry. I've missed you all." She stuttered and choked. She smiled and cried. She just hugged us again.

"Hey Annabeth," I called. She turned to me. "I see you!"

**+-+-+-+**

_**A/Ns: Vigor* - I don't know if there is a movie called Vigor. If there is, I don't own.**_

_**Mister Smith* - I don't think that's a real person, right? He's my OC.**_

_**Apple Movie Theatre* - I don't think that exists too. If there is, I don't own.**_

_**Starbucks* - I don't own.**_

_****__O goddess Iris, please accept my offering.* - I'm not so sure that's correct. It could be wrong... Sorry if I got it wrong!_

_****__Lime Suites* - That's not real too._

**_The attires for the premiere* - I couldn't think of anyting else. I've never been good at clothes.... -_-'_**

**There! Finished. The ending wasn't that good but I guess it's okay for now. I'll try to update ASAP.**


End file.
